


They Knew (kagehina ficlet)

by i_am_currently_fangirling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_currently_fangirling/pseuds/i_am_currently_fangirling
Summary: The Karasuno boys win a game against a tough opponent (you choose). Kageyama and Hinata share a moment together that turns into more.Just an idea that I've had in my head for a bit I guess. Can also be found on Wattpad (Spidey010696)
Relationships: kagehina, kageyama x hinata
Kudos: 47





	They Knew (kagehina ficlet)

Hinata heard the ball slam on the other side of the net, then silence, then the roaring cheers of the spectators and his fellow team mates. He couldn't believe it...I mean he could but after a game that lasted for so long with so many close calls he'll admit he was a little worried at some points.

Hinata could hear Kageyama laughing as their team mates lifted the duo up in the air. It was as if everything was moving in slow motion and the only thing he could feel was his heart beating in exhilaration. Whether it was from winning the game or from hearing the beautiful sound that was Kageyama's laughter, he wasn't sure.

He pumped his fist in the air letting out a cheer as his team mates held him up as high as they could. He looked over to Kageyama and smiled, and for some reason they seemed to have a silent conversation that they were too afraid to have out loud for the years that they've known each other, and with that single look they seemed to convey so many thoughts that have always been in the back of their mind.

But had those thoughts always been in the back of our minds, Kageyama? Hinata thought, Or have we just been pretending that they were this whole time? Hinata shook his head as he thought about this, wondering how they could have been so stupid.

Kageyama rolled his eyes in a way that made Hinata think that he was endearingly being called a dumb ass.

Hinata will never know how or why they decided to have that moment then and there, because if he was being honest, they weren't really in the most romantic of settings. They were surrounded by sweaty boys who all reeked of body odor and it just wasn't somewhere you'd think two best friends would have a romantic realization.

However, when the team put them back down on the ground they unconsciously began to walk toward each other. As they got closer, Hinata spread his arms and wrapped Kageyama in a hug, who gladly hugged back. Hinata got up on his toes to rest his head on Kageyama's shoulder. They both let out a gentle laughs as Kageyama picked Hinata up. The rest of the world fell away, the team, the crowd, the coaches ....all of it was lost to the two of them.

As Kageyama placed him back on the ground Hinata smiled up at him with his arms draped lazily around his shoulders.

"I'm so in love with you". It wasn't a confession, it was just a fact, plan and simple. Kageyama laughed and shook his head.

"I love you, too".

Again it was just a fact.

Because in a way, they knew already. They've always known.

Hinata knew, especially when they both finally leaned in and kissed for the very first time, but definitely not the last.

It could have been Hinata's imagination but the cheering from his team mates only got louder after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Idk I've only written one fanfic before this and it was for an entirely different fandom but I hope you liked it! Even if it was a little short. 
> 
> -Alexandra <3


End file.
